The goals of this investigation are to evaluate the role of the carotid sinus and aortic baroreflexes as well as of the cardiac vagal afferents in experimental renal and neurogenic hypertension and in experimental myocardial infarction with hypotension and shock. It has been established that the systemic baroceptors are reset at the elevated pressure level in experimental renal hypertension. The mechanism of this resetting is being studied. The role of cardiac mechanoreceptors in experimental renal and neurogenic hypertension is also being investigated. The role of cardiac mechanoreceptors in the depressed cardiac output and peripheral resistance (shock) following experimental myocardial infarction is being investigated.